when cherry blooms
by Dalisay08
Summary: "you're sucks" Sakuno looks where the voice came from, and she saw a woman in white doctor coat, holding a bottle of sake at her right hand and suitcase at left hand.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: hey this is my first try writing fanfiction about PoT. Hope you like it!

"Talking"

' _thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Prince of Tennis_

Chapter 1

It's Saturday afternoon and Sakuno is still at the public tennis court, working hard until…

"you're sucks" Sakuno looks where the voice came from, and she saw a woman in white doctor coat, holding a bottle of sake at her right hand and suitcase at left hand.

"um.. go-gomen?" _'wow she's pretty, looks like an angel with her blonde hair'_. The woman has a brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that tied in two loose ponytails, she is in white doctor coat, underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick.

"what's your name?" the woman asked her, _'is she's crazy? Asking the name of a stranger?'_ "well what's your name?" then the woman take a sip of a sake. Sakuno cringe at the woman drinking the sake straight from the bottle.

"che-cherry—" _'well my mom keeps telling that don't give your name to a stranger, thought cherry means sakuno_ '

"well cherry, do you know where can I find the rose park, I kinda lost~hick~" the woman her

"um.. the rose park, just go straight then turn left"

"hm.. ok thanks cherry, since you help me I let you take a sip—"

"no, bu-but th-thank you anyway, I'm still in middle school" now Sakuno is blushing hard.

"if you say so, anyway you-hick-must go home, it's getting dark" then the woman turn around and walk away from her. Sakuno also start putting her racquet at her bags.

"hmm.. come to think of it, she kinda looks like mom"

 **Ryuzaki residence**

"taidama!"

"welcome home sakuno!" a woman with blonde hair that tied in a bun, came to see her. "how's your practice honey?" the woman help her and carry her bag, they start walking towards the dining room.

"I kinda improve kaa-san" when they arrive at the dining area a man with auburn hair like her already done setting the table. "it's rare to see tou-san like this,"

"bunny-chan, your mom's mother is coming tonight, you'll finally meet her, she only seen you when you were born, and after that she moves to Africa for charity doctor thing" her father explain.

"eh? I have a grandma whose a doctor?"

"yes honey, and she really like you, when I say likes, she also always lost her way" her mother Lila giggles.

"what's good with that? Chii—she is not that great, if only I take our matches seriously, I can beat her" Sumire who just came out from her room cut the discussion.

"re-really she also plays tennis?" sakuno ask her grandma

"yeah but she isn't great" sumire answer her granddaughter pouting.

"*giggles* mom you knew it's not true, she is in your level too"

"Rei, you're my son, you should stand at my side" Sumire slaps his shoulder. And Sakuno keeps giggling at the side

"mom, that's enough why don't you help in the kitchen" Lila start walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help too kaa-san" and Sakuno follows her mother and grandmother.

Once they arrive at the kitchen, Lila continue cooking the foods that she stop a while ago to welcome Sakuno.

"honey will you please prepare the ingredients for cheesecake tonight."

"hai, kaa-san" sakuno start prepare the ingredients and Sumire help her.

"ne.. kaa-san, will you please tell me something about obaa-san?"

"she's a doctor and really a good tennis player" surprisingly it's Sumire. And sakuno look at her grandmother.

"mou.. so I am in the family that doesn't good at tennis" sakuno has this painful expression at her face.

"well`~ like your mom says, you're just like her, she's a late bloomer when it came to sports" Sumire smiles at her and tap the crown of her hair. "you will bloom too cherry"

"really obaa-san?" sakuno looks at her grandma with hopeful eyes

"hai! So don't give up!"

"hai! I'll work harder!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of Tennis

 _ **A/N:**_ my Sakuno here is really smart.. I honestly believe that she is a smart girl. Her grandmother is a teacher, and since she has a grandmother teacher, she (supposed) to have a strong educational foundation.

Base on wiki, Sakuno and Ryoma are in different and I want to want it to continue here… Sakuno is in the class 1-1 and Ryoma is in 1-2, here in the Philippines if you were place at the first section the you were smarter than in the second section, so I assume, Sakuno is a little smarter than ryoma, the only thing that makes hinata a little smarter is the Japanese subject, History subject (which is focus on Japan history) the reason is Ryoma grew up at the western country and their education there of course focuses on western history rather than Asian history. But of course nothing beats ryoma when it comes to English.

"and this is how you solve this problem…" , their math teacher continue talking about numbers and etc., usually sakuno is attentive at this subject, but she just can't find the will to focus, her mind keep flashing back the memories last night. She didn't expect that she has a wonderful grandma, _'well Sumire-obaa-chan is wonderful too, it's just she is sooo amazing',_ who would thought that she has a doctor-grandma.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A doorbell sound makes everyone stop from moving; Lila hurriedly walks toward the door, Rei helps them in bringing the food to dining table._

 _They heard footsteps walking towards them, Sakuno can't wait to see her another grandma, she never thought that she's still alive, who would blame her, even in photo she hasn't seen her grandma._

 _Sakuno sets her eyes on the entrance of the dining room, wondering what her grandma looks like, probably like her mom, just make is a little older._

' _Tenshi-san' two beautiful women enters in the room, both looks at the same age, the only difference is that Sakuno's mom is dress in nicely while the other ..well not so nicely._

" _Hah- you look old Sumire *hick*" a blonde in pigtails look straight at Sumire, ang take a sip of sake. Then she looks around the room. "Rei! How's may favourite son-in-law?" and she hugs Rei really tight._

" _I'm good mom..th-though I'm your only son-in-law he-he" and he awkwardly laugh while_ _scratch his nape._

 _The blonde woman continue to look around the room, then saw Sakuno at the corner "oh you're_

 _Cherry, right? The sucks tennis player at the public tennis court this afternoon *hick*" and yes Sakuno is blushing hard, like 50 shades of red, if there is 50 shades of red "what are you doing here? I almost get lost because of the wrong *hick* direction ….you gave to me" no not 50 shades, its 100 shades of red.. and this woman just beat Shades-of-blushes-around-ryoma record._

" _hey Tsunade, that's not the right way to treat your granddaughter" sumire suddenly speak "don't you know that she got that from your poor sense of direction genes" and a complete silent wraps the room. Everyone has different emotion in their face, the husband and wife are trying hard to not laught, Sakuno has this confuse and embarrass all over her face, sumire has this irritate face and while Tsunade has a blank face while drinking her sake straight from the_ _bottle._

 _Fast forward, they're now having dinner. But the awkward atmosphere is still alive and kicking, things you can only hear are the utensil. Well until…_

" _hey cherry, how come you're sucks at tennis, if sumire is here with you huh? – Lila, more rice" Tsunade asked._

" _oba-sa—"_

" _don't call me that!, I don't even look old chi" while she crossed her arm under her breast and crook her eyebrow.." yes Tsunade looks so young, she really looks like a model straight from the magazine, er- magazine that ryoma's father will buy._

" _shut up Tsunade, you're old enough to called oba-san."_

" _chiii, age is just a number, you can't even tell my age if you just look at me" and she flip her hair and wink at hinata. "anyway, I guess it's ok, just imagine it, cherry will call us oba-san, then people will start comparing us, and tell how old you look at bwahahahaha" she's indeed a beauty, a wild beauty, "well cherry mind telling why you are so sucks at tennis?" and then she picks her chopstick and start eating the rice._

" _um, Tsunade-obaa-chan, I just start playing tennis f-few months ago" her its half-truth, the other half is she just plain talentless._

" _why so? Aren't you mesmerize with this woman" and she point her chopstick at Sumire "Tennis skill? She might not as powerful as I am, but she got the speed"_

" _well it's a boy you make this young lady fall in love with tennis"_

" _o-obaa-san, it's not like that" and then the whole family start laughing that makes Sakuno embrass more, well everyone is laughing except Tsunade and Sakuno herself, instead Tsunade has this soft smile at her face. "um, go-gomen Tsunade-obaa-chan, but my real name is Sakuno, i-it's just kaa-san advise me to not give my name to anyone"_

" _nah, I doesn't matter at all, I'll just call you cherry."_

" _oh I got an idea mom, why don't you teach Sakuno, while you are still in vacation" Lila happily suggested "since her other grandmother is busy at tennis club."_

" _huh? Well I don't mind"_

" _it's great Sakuno-honey!, you're new couch is one of the legendary sannin, she is known for powerful attacks"_

" _sannin? I think I've heard that from Inui-sempai"_

" _well you see Sakuno, sannin means three ninja, if the Echizen family is known for being the samurai tennis style, there is also ninja tennis style, and the legendary sannin are so popular, even before the Samurai, some just went rouge and past their style to their own students, while this waman start her family, and focus to her second career as a doctor, wellshe isn't really arouge but she go to different country so it's not far from being a rogue" Sumire explain._

" _su-sugoi! Tsunade-baa-chan you're amazing"_

" _well is all because I worked hard"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"yuzaki…. Ryu…RYUZAKI!" Sakuno hurriedly stand up, _'geez, Mr. Baam doesn't need to shout'_ "I've been calling in ages Ryuzaki, what's on your mind today, you're not in focus!" giggles from her classroom makes her blush "now, just answer this question on the board"

She walks towards the board and read the question mentally _'The radius of a circle is 12 in. what is the circle's diameter ? hmm. Thank God, I've read this problem last night, if not I'm doomed, I wonder why teacher just using the problem in the textbook, can't they make their own problem for more challenge?'_ Sakuno write down the answer in the board. Her teacher has this "satisfied" face. And she walks back to her desk to start day dreaming about her new training.

"that's correct! Very good Ryuzaki!"

After her club activities, Sakuno rush to her grandmother at the boy's tennis court, it's their ritual to meet at the court after the school activities, and the girl's tennis club always dismissed earlier than the boy's. When she reach the court, the regulars are teaching the non-regulars, after the national, Sumire announce that the training for the non-regular will be double, specially the second year and first year since they are the next regular once the third year graduate.

Sakuno look around, she can't find her grandma so she decided to asked her sempai, unfortunately the only sempai available that moment is Arai-Sempai. He didn't like this guy, it give her this creepy feeling when he is near.

"um.. Mamashi-sempai, do you know where is Ryuzaki-sensei?" when at school, Sakuno need to call Sumire as sensei, well everyone knows that they are relatives, but its only professional wise to call her at school sensei. Mamashi Arai looks at her, and instantly regret asking him. If she don't need to be early at the public tennis court for her training session with Tsunade-baa-chan, she'll just wait at the bench.

"aww.. Sakuno-chan, how many times do I need to tell you to just call me Arai" and a creepy smile appear at Arai, that sent shiver to Sakuno, "we know each other for a months right" _'eww, did he just wink?'_ Sakuno just answer him with awkward laugh. And someone sent him a ball directly on his head. Sakuno look where the ball came from, she saw Ryoma holding his red racquet, his body is facing them but his face is looking somewhere.

"Sakuno" she heard her grandma call her, she dash towards the club room. "so are you going already?" Sumire asked her granddaughter, which she respond with a simple nod. "ok do need an escort?, I think your old baby sitter don't mind" Sakuno immediately blush. She don't mind her old baby sitter, he is nice and like an older brother to her, but she knows that he is busy.

"I think I can make it on my own.. don't worry I'll be carefull" Sakuno leave her Grandma with a smile.

She can't wait for her new training. This is just a start!


End file.
